


I'm Not Calling You A Liar (Just Don't Lie To Me)

by joidianne4eva



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a lot things that Foggy regretted…like eating that last bag of chips and lying when Karen came looking for it.</p><p>He totally regretted that. </p><p>He also regretted falling in love with his best friend but hey, you win some, you lose some. </p><p>What Foggy really, really regretted was getting drunk and waking up in Matt’s bed with aches in places he’d never dreamed of having aches.  Or to be honest he had dreamed about having aches in those places but after Matt started his serial dating Foggy had given up on those dreams which was pretty close minded of him but he was more than willing to file that as subsection two of regret number three…falling in love with Matt Murdock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Calling You A Liar (Just Don't Lie To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Cougars_catnip for the read through and beta.

There were a lot things that Foggy regretted…like eating that last bag of chips and lying when Karen came looking for it.

He totally regretted that.

He also regretted falling in love with his best friend but hey, you win some, you lose some.

What Foggy really, really regretted was getting drunk and waking up in Matt’s bed with aches in places he’d never dreamed of having aches. Or to be honest he _had_ dreamed about having aches in those places but after Matt started his serial dating Foggy had given up on those dreams which was pretty close minded of him but he was more than willing to file that as subsection two of regret number three…falling in love with Matt Murdock.

He also sort of regretted the fact that he’d never considered what would happen _after_ he had sex with Matt because that awkward shuffle walk that he’d managed, while trying to get out before Matt woke up, was a disgrace to all of those who’d braved the beautiful world of anal sex before him but Foggy had one ingrained way of dealing with his regrets and seeing as it usually worked pretty well, he did the only thing he could...he ran.

Which brought him back to the matter at hand, he couldn’t exactly not turn up at work because that would be even more suspicious, so here he was, at work…hyperventilating.

And the whole hyperventilating thing? It always looked way more classy on the TV but unlike the stars who got paid the big bucks to fake it Foggy was going to have to make it through by the grace of God and sheer determination…or terror, he wasn’t really sure which.

Pushing the door open Foggy walked into the office shooting Karen a wan grin that had her narrowing her eyes at him.

“Not feeling well,” he offered up in lieu of a greeting. “If we have any clients, I’m not in, Matt can take them and if Matt comes in, I’m not here. Hell, if anyone asks for me I’m not here, just pretend I’m invisible for the rest of the day, please?” Foggy begged and Karen pursed her lips.

“I can run interference with the clients…” she offered up and Foggy wanted to kiss her because she was an angel, an actual celestial being bound by human skin. “But you know that Matt’s going to come looking for you so hiding out will only work if he’s busy,” she added with a grin and Foggy took back everything good he’d said about her because clearly she was the human version of Satan.

“Ah but you see, you’ve underestimated me, Miss Page, because I have a secret weapon,” Foggy shot back grinning when her brows furrowed. “I’ve got a key to my office and my good buddy Matt does not…ergo, I’ll see you about lunch time,” he responded then made a quick getaway while Karen gaped after him.

All in all, his plan was going really well.

Foggy was pretty sure that he’d jinxed himself just thinking that.

*O*

“Foggy, I know you’re in there. We need to talk.”

Foggy cocked a brow at that one because Matt clearly didn’t understand the social etiquette of a ruined one night stand. As far as Foggy was concerned this entire thing was a slightly less terrifying version of Fight Club ergo he wasn’t going to talk about it…ever.

“You can’t stay in there forever, you know?” Matt called and Foggy snorted because he totally could. He’d already been on a bathroom break when Matt had gone out, seriously God bless Karen and her inability to lie because he’d totally known Matt was gone no matter how hard she’d tried to cover it, and also he had food.

So staying in his office forever was an actual thing…a thing that he could and would do, if push came to shove.

“I know you can hear me, Foggy,” Matt sighed and Foggy rolled his eyes.

Of course Matt knew Foggy could hear him, Matt could probably hear his heart racing or his ears pulsing or some other cool ninja shit that was just unfair because not only was Matt hot and smart now he was an even bigger badass than usual and despite claims to the contrary Foggy had always been attracted to the bad boy…or girl. It was either that or he’d been dropped on the head as a baby and now he had the instincts of a rabid chinchilla when it came to life and love.

“Foggy, would you just…open the door, please?” Matt whispered and Foggy pursed his lips before sighing because he’d never been good at denying Matt anything.

“Depends, if I open the door can we pretend nothing happened and go back to being pals instead of dancing around each other and inevitably splitting up? Because then we’d have to go to court for custody of Karen and I’m not ready to be a single parent,” Foggy shot back glibly.

Matt’s silence was answer enough and Foggy trampled the urge to open the door because if that was what was waiting for him in his future he was pretty oaky staying right where he was.

“You know I could open the door myself,” Matt offered up and Foggy scoffed.

“That’s exactly why I texted Karen and she’s on her way back. I’d like to see you explain picking the door to my office to her.”

Matt sighed and Foggy beamed because that was Matt’s ‘I’ve seriously put up with too much of this’ sigh.

“Fine, stay in there if you want to…”

“I do want to, it’s comfy and comes with the added benefit of preventing personal conversations, what with the nasty habit that people have of walking right through our doors without knocking. You definitely won’t want to risk that one,” Foggy interrupted but Matt just continued like Foggy hadn’t spoken.

“…but we are going to talk about this. You can’t run from it forever,” Matt finished.

Foggy just snorted, “Yeah, watch me.”

In hindsight taunting Matt probably wasn’t a good idea but Foggy had never been good at coming up with ideas when he was nervous.

*O*

Foggy wasn’t stupid enough to think that Matt wouldn’t break into his apartment so he rented a hotel for the night. It meant going to work in the same suit he’d worn the day before but the added bonus of not waking up to Matt’s face was incentive enough.

He could just hear the conversation now.

“It’s not you, Foggy, it’s me,” or “Me and Claire are serious, Foggy, I can’t let this get between us,” or even better “It was a mistake, Foggy, we both know that,”…and okay Matt would probably be gentler letting him down but that would just make Foggy feel worse so avoiding Matt was the only way to go.

The thing was no one could really plan for Matt Murdock and Foggy found that out when he woke to the bed, of his supposedly anonymous and totally unfindable hotel room, dipping beneath him.

For a split second Foggy entertained the idea that someone had probably broken in to rob him and honestly if that was the case he’d definitely be getting stabbed because he didn’t have a thing to give a mugger…unless you counted his wrinkled suit and the contents of his briefcase. Foggy was pretty sure that no self-respecting mugger would accept the banana that he’d stolen from Karen as payback for her treachery or the files on their latest case that Karen had flung at his head in retaliation for said banana theft.

“You’re not sleeping,” a familiar voice pointed out and Foggy was starting to see why the superhero’s villain was usually their ex-best friend because apparently the concept of boundaries didn’t exist once people got freaky powers.

“I _am_ sleeping. Do you wanna know why I know I’m sleeping? Because I’m obviously dreaming. There’s no other way that you’d think that breaking into my room was a good fucking idea when I’ve gone out of my way to stay out of _your_ way. So I’m ticking the sleeping column in my activity box and then I’m going to roll over and you’ll be gone,” Foggy muttered and he was babbling. He was definitely babbling but that was what he did when he was freaking out and he didn’t need Matt’s super hearing to know that his heart was going crazy in his chest, the fact that it was trying to escape via his ribcage was evidence enough.

“Foggy…” Matt tried again but Foggy did exactly what he said he would, rolling onto his stomach and tugging his pillow over his head.

That worked for all of a second before the pillow was ripped from his hands.

“Stop being such a fucking…”Matt trailed off, hissing out a breath at the word and Foggy peeked up at him only to find Matt sitting with his head in his hands.

“You swore,” Foggy pointed out, a bit uselessly but it made Matt’s lips tick up into a rueful smile.

“Yeah, I do that sometimes,” he responded and Foggy was suspicious of the calmness of Matt’s tone.

“You only swear when you’re angry,” Foggy responded and Matt tugged at the mask until it was no longer covering his face.

“And you don’t think I’ve got the right to be angry when I finally get what I want only to have you run out the door like you thought I was going to slit your throat in your sleep and then avoid me for an entire day!” Matt snarled and okay, yes, that was Matt being angry.

Foggy blinked once then again as his brain rebooted because there was an error sign flashing behind his eyes and he didn’t even want to know what his face was doing.

“Yes? I mean no. I didn’t…what?” he choked out, rolling onto his back before sitting up.

“I said…” Matt started but Foggy was shaking his head.

“No, shit, Matt, you’re with Claire, remember? The hot nurse because you always know the hot ones. We were drunk and things got out of hand and I didn’t want to…”

“Foggy, shut the fuck up,” Matt growled and never let it be said that Foggy didn’t know how to follow orders because his mouth snapped shut as Matt reached out, his fingers splaying as they touched Foggy’s face so that he was cupping Foggy’s cheek.

The breath that shuddered from Foggy’s chest as Matt trailed his fingers down over his lips felt like it had taken all his strength with it and he found himself dipping forward into the touch.

“Matty, Matt, what?” Foggy choked out because this was cruel, this was beyond cruelty. If Matt gave him reason to hope only to take it back Foggy wasn’t sure if he could do anything but hate him for it.

Matt was moving again, kneeling on the bed and Foggy should say something about boots and his sheets but the thought slid away like water as Matt pressed their foreheads together, the heat of his breath ghosting across Foggy’s lips and Foggy clenched his eyes shut because this was too much and his heart couldn’t deal with this.

“How can you be so smart and so stupid at the same time?” Matt muttered and Foggy took offense to that he took extreme…

Matt’s other hand came up to join his first and Foggy’s mind went blank as Matt pressed their lips together.

The kiss was chaste at first, nothing more than the press of skin against skin but it left Foggy shaking as his fingers scrabbled at Matt’s shoulders and that seemed to be all the go ahead that Matt needed because the kiss went from pure and wholesome to dirty as sin in a split second.

Foggy shuddered as Matt’s tongue swiped across his lips and on his next inhale Matt pressed even closer, one hand sliding up into Foggy’s hair and tightening until Foggy groaned as the bite of pain collided with the slick pleasure of Matt’s tongue in his mouth and breathing…breathing was good but Foggy didn’t want this to end…ever.

He made his displeasure plain when Matt pulled away, tugging at Matt’s clothes but the other man just grinned at him before dipping down to nip at the skin just beneath Foggy’s ear

“If you hadn’t run, we’d be in my bed right now,” Matt whispered and Foggy definitely did not whimper.

“I…Claire,” he managed to stutter out and Matt’s next bite was a bit sharper though he followed it up with a press of lips that told Foggy’s that he’d be sporting one helluva hickey in the morning.

“Claire and I wouldn’t work because she wanted someone I can’t be and I wanted someone she wasn’t,” Matt responded.

“Me? Matt, don’t be fucking…” Foggy demanded but Matt was there again, pressing kisses to the corner of Foggy’s lips and seriously Matt’s kisses were evil and divine but mostly evil because Foggy felt like his brain was leaking out of his ears with each one and he didn’t give a single fuck.

“It’s always been you, Foggy,” Matt whispered and Foggy wasn’t going to cry, he wasn’t because he was an ugly crier and Matt wasn’t any better and…shit.

Matt’s fingers came up to stroke away the tears beading at the corners of Foggy’s eyes. “I love you,” he murmured and Foggy lurched forward so that he could bury his face in Matt’s chest.

“I fucking hate you, Murdock,” he groused even as Matt stroked his hair.

“No you don’t,” Matt responded.

“Okay, maybe I don’t,” Foggy responded because his best friend had just broken onto his room and told him that he loved him in a filthy motel in Hell’s Kitchen and Foggy was so okay with that that it was a little bit sad.

“So sex?” he inquired after a moment of silence because seriously after the whole ‘can’t walk right’ thing Foggy had come to appreciate the glories of anal sex while simultaneously mourning its loss because he’d been pretty out of it the first time.

The way that Matt’s laughter rumbled through his chest made Foggy highly suspicious.

“No sex, we’re doing this the right way around, this time,” Matt responded and Foggy glowered at him.

“Seriously, I hate you,” he grumbled and Matt beamed.

“Just a little bit,” he agreed.


End file.
